Projeto que não deve ser nomeado V
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Projeto de produção de fics do fórum 6v - vários personagens
1. O que é isso?

**Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado V**

Esse é um projeto realizado periodicamente no Fórum 6V com a propostas diferentes a cada edição.

Nesta, a quinta, a intenção era representar duas vertentes familliares em torno de um mesmo personagem: uma família de sangue e uma família de consideração.

Isso significa que haverá dois capítulos para cada personagem falando sobre o mesmo tema com abordagens diferentes.

Espero que gostem.

**Os personagens destas fanfics não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito estas fics além de comentários preciosos.**


	2. Kreacher  I

**Kreacher**

Era um símbolo de orgulho.

Um símbolo de medo.

Um aviso silencioso espalhado pela casa silenciosa onde todos eram tão belos, tão poderosos, tão _bruxos_.

E aquele era o seu lugar. Ele trabalhava, ele vivia, ele servia e era o que era para um dia estar ali, entre os seus iguais.

Seus dedos tocaram de leve a face enrugada e fria posta sobre a escadaria. Seus traços estavam nela e ele conseguia quase visualizar sua própria cabeça ali, no espaço vazio, ao lado da de sua mãe.

Ele precisava simplesmente fazer seu trabalho, e então poderia estar com ela novamente.

**FIM**


	3. Kreacher  II

**Kreacher**

Não havia calor.

Não havia calor nas palavras do homem para o menino. Não havia calor nos olhares da senhora para o adolescente. Não havia toques.

Eles gritavam entre eles da mesma forma que gritavam _com ele_, Kreacher poderia sorrir se não fosse penalizado por esse gesto.

Ele estava condenado a servir e era grato, porque estando ali, era parte de algo. Era o elfo _da família Black_, isso era uma honra maior do que poderia imaginar em toda a sua vida.

Sua vida que começara ali, naquela casa, e terminaria ali, naquela escadaria. Pelas mãos severas da senhora que o ordenava e o punia e fazia lágrimas virem a seus olhos ao reforçar que era _uma propriedade inútil_, porque isso significava que era _seu_, e _ser_ era o suficiente para ele.

Ele a serviria até o fim. Até seu corpo pequeno não suportar mais. E zelaria pela casa daquela família que não ousava chamar de sua – não, isso seria demais para um elfo doméstico –, mas _ele_ era deles.

E quando se sentava à beira do fogo quase extinto no fogão da cozinha em meio à noite silenciosa, sabia que não precisava de calor, como _eles_ não precisavam para ser uma família. Sabia que não havia outra vida, não havia outro lugar, ele fora escolhido para aquelas pessoas tão ilustres e, de certa forma, sabia que tinha uma missão ali.

Então tudo o que tinha era o dever de servir, ser grato e fiel àquelas pessoas. Até seu fim.

**FIM**


	4. Hagrid  I

**Hagrid**

Ele não sabia ao certo como tinha acontecido.

Ele não pensava nisso.

Ele olhava aquele homem pequeno sorrindo para ele e sorria de volta. E era isso.

Ele não sabia o que ele havia visto em alguém tão grande.

Em alguém tão feio.

Alguém tão _diferente_ de alguém tão pequeno.

Mas ele olhava para ele e agarrava seu dedo para atravessarem o Beco Diagonal. E ele sorria.

Ele não sabia quem era ela.

Ele não se lembrava, não sabia como havia nascido.

Ele não pensava sobre isso.

Mas sabia seu nome, e isso bastava.

Ele pensava no nome de seu pai e lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos e ele gostava de beber e cantar sem perceber as canções da sua infância que ressoavam na voz velha _dele_.

Mas quando ouviu o nome _dela_ vindo _dele_ ele não pôde _deixar de pensar_.

Ele era seu irmão.

Tão grande e tão pequeno.

**FIM**


	5. Hagrid  II

**Hagrid**

- Será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? - perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento - Vocês têm que fazer carinho neles. - falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Os olhos negros, pequenos como besouros no rosto grande, acompanharam atentos os alunos libertarem seus livros os acariciando com receio.

Medo.

O medo sempre vinha antes do afeto. Ele sabia muito bem disso. Desde pequeno, se acostumara a ver medo nos olhos dos outros antes de qualquer cumprimento, antes de qualquer gentileza. Sabia que era difícil olhar para ele e pensar "Oh, é só um meio gigante. Nada de mau.", mas ele gostaria de perceber isso mais vezes além dos momentos em que conversava com Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore diminuiu o medo que outros tinham dele. E agora quem o conhecia ainda o olhava com receio, mas em seguida se lembrava eu era somente Hagrid, de Hogwarts, e lhe dava as costas.

Talvez, por isso, gostara tanto de Harry. Ele não sentiu medo. Ele nunca lhe deu as costas.

Mas não chegava a compreendê-lo.

Somente quando se sentava em um tronco úmido da floresta e deixava que _eles_ viessem é que se sentia realmente bem.

Não importava que todos os outros os achavam grandes e assustadores. _Ele_ era grande e assustador. Tudo o que eles precisavam, aquelas belas criaturas, era perceber que não eram temidas. E aranhas vinham lhe pedir carinho, cavalos alados se curvavam para ele, centauros o cumprimentavam, dragões se aninhavam a ele para dormir. E ele se sentia... bem.

Porque eles o respeitavam. E, por isso, escolhera, afinal, ficar com eles. Seus iguais.

**FIM**

**NA: Apesar do que essas duas fics possam dizer, eu ainda acho o Hagrid um desperdício de espaço tremendo nos livros. E só.**


	6. Blaise  I

**Blaise Zabini**

- Você não acha que já está crescido para querer colo de mãe?

O rapaz sorriu, mas não ergueu a cabeça do colo da mulher sentada no sofá de couro da sala ampla do apartamento duplex. Ela não se incomodava com o fato de que ele não havia tirado os sapatos.

No fundo, ele se perguntava se ela realmente se incomodava com alguma coisa.

A guerra. As mortes de seus homens. A perda de tudo o que tem para em seguida ganhar de novo. Seu nome.

_Nada_ a abalava.

Aquele apartamento _combinava_ com ela. O luxo, a elegância, as cores claras em contraste com os móveis escuros, a luz difusa e confortável. Estavam os dois sozinhos ali, depois de muito tempo. Ela estava casada novamente, mas ele não sabia o nome do infeliz. Ou feliz.

Ele não gostava o suficiente de mulheres para entender aquela magia que sua mãe exercia sobre os homens. Homens que a enriqueceram e a mantinham íntegra e sempre bela. Mas ele sabia que viver daquela forma não era exatamente simples, não era a escolha da maioria, e por isso sua mãe era julgada. E isso só aumentava sua admiração por ela.

Ele não se preocupava com quem ela estava ou o que aconteceria com o último para que ela mudasse. Sabia que tinha mudado porque ela ainda fazia questão de lhe mandar uma coruja informando seu novo endereço e seu novo sobrenome.

Seu sobrenome, Zabini, era dela. Ele não quis o nome de um homem qualquer que passou pela vida dos dois com a mesma velocidade de todos os outros.

No fundo, ele sabia que o único homem na vida dela era ele.

E ela seria para sempre a mulher mais importante de sua vida.

**FIM**


	7. Blaise  II

**Blaise Zabini**

- A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante – declarou a professora McGonnagall do alto da escadaria, em seu discurso de boas vindas aos alunos do primeiro ano – porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts.

O borburinho de vozes se ergueu ao seu redor. Certamente esse era o momento pelo qual todos esperavam, o que causaria maior entusiasmo naquela noite cheia de descobertas e coisas novas. E, talvez, naquele grande grupo de alunos no qual ele se destacava fosse pela sua altura, fosse pela cor de sua pele que se confundia com a das vestes do uniforme, ele era um dos poucos que não tinha preferências.

Era um dos poucos que se sentaria no banquinho e deixaria que o chapéu escolhesse por ele, como deveria ser, e só.

Ele, pessoalmente, tinha motivos para admirar e para desprezar todas as casas, segundo sua interpretação de _Hogwarts, uma história_, que havia lido por curiosidade quando recebeu a carta. Ele não tinha um pai para pressioná-lo para esta ou aquela casa. Se sua mãe desse importância para esse tipo de tradição familiar, ela _constituiria_ uma família.

Ele não tinha uma família. Havia ele, sua mãe, e... alguém eventual. Isso definia uma família?

O que definia uma família?

O que significava aquele nome que o chapéu gritara para o salão? O que significavam aquelas cores que surgiram em seu uniforme em um truque de mágica? O que _significava_ Slytherin?

_Salazar Slytherin._ Um nome. Um patrono. Um pai de todos eles.

Blaise sorriu e sentou-se à grande mesa, olhando atento os rostos das pessoas que compunham sua nova família.

Ele não esperava que eles pensassem da mesma forma, não esperava que agissem da mesma forma, eram indivíduos unidos por algo que ainda não entendia muito bem.

Sorriu para o fantasma sangrento que passava mais a frente e começou a comer.

Estava feliz com a escolha que _não_ fizera.

**FIM**


	8. Harry  I

**Harry Potter**

Era somente uma imagem.

Os olhos verdes acariciavam a superfície lisa incansavelmente, registrando aquele fato: era somente uma imagem. Seu reflexo.

Ele já havia olhado para trás vezes demais. Já havia tentado tocar de todas as formas possíveis, já havia comprovado com a imagem que Ron vira – tão diferente da sua – que aquilo não era real.

Era só uma imagem.

E, no entanto, ele voltava ali. Porque queria ver. Porque era _bom_. Era bom olhar cada detalhe que ele nunca veria realmente. Era bom quase sentir o perfume dela ou quase adivinhar a voz dele. Era bom se ver ali, sentado, parado, pequeno, atento, _no meio de tantas outras pessoas_. E ele quase podia sentir o calor o envolvendo entre tantos braços como os seus naquele imenso abraço, naquela presença, naquilo que via e...

Era só uma imagem.

E ele olharia para sempre para ela, se pudesse. Olharia se fosse uma foto amassada, se fosse um pesadelo, se fosse um fantasma, se fosse seu delírio maior em meio ao medo ou à dor inevitável. Ele pararia e olharia para aquela imagem mesmo se fosse a última coisa que veria antes de morrer.

Porque, de alguma forma, era o seu reflexo. A sua família.

**FIM**


	9. Harry  II

**Harry Potter**

Ela marcava uma era.

Foi ela quem entrou nesse mundo com ele, quando ele ainda olhava para tudo com os olhos verdes arregalados por trás dos olhos redondos ainda quebrados.

Ela foi um presente. Seu mágico presente. Um presente vivo.

Foi ela quem testemunhou os gritos do tio, suas lágrimas no escuro, as grades e a fome, seu desespero e sua tristeza sentado no beiral da janela, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse, que alguma coisa mudasse.

Era por ela que ele esperava trazendo notícias. Era por ela que ele esperava trazendo parabéns. Era ela que ele esperava trazendo comida. Era ela que ele esperava trazendo seus bens mais preciosos.

Era ela quem ficava pousada solene ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse a carta, vendo suas mãos tremerem após um pesadelo.

Era ela que bicava seus dedos de tantas formas diferentes que, depois de anos tendo-a ao seu lado, ele já sabia interpretar a indignação ou a impaciência ou o ciúme de alguém que se ama, de alguma forma.

Ela sempre esteve com ele, naquela aventura louca, naquela vida insana, voando em carros ou correndo contra paredes sólidas.

E, no fim, ela não estava mais lá. E ele não pôde sequer enterrar aquela que, durante talvez os piores anos de sua vida, fora o mais próximo que teve de um ser vivo que dependia dele, sentia por ele, vivia por ele.

Hedwig.

**FIM**


	10. Severus  I

**Severus Snape**

Os gritos dentro da casa pararam. O garoto atirou uma última pedra pelo quintal, acertando a árvore na rua, do lado de fora do terreno pequeno, e ficou esperando que alguém aparecesse.

Ele ou ela, tanto faz, ambos procuravam fumar depois das brigas.

Não o haviam chamado, apesar de seu nome estar em basicamente toda a conversa, e isso o aliviava. Alguma coisa na forma como o seu o olhou quando sua carta chegou mais cedo naquele dia lhe deu arrepios.

Ele ainda não a tinha lido. Não a tinha tocado. Mas sabia o que estava escrito. Era a prova final do que ele sabia desde que era criança: ele era um bruxo, como sua mãe.

Ela saiu da casa batendo a porta e parou respirando fundo. A mão correu automaticamente as roupas desbotadas até encontrar os cigarros trouxas, mas o acendeu com um aceno de varinha, e esse simples ato tinha tão mais dignidade do que quando via o isqueiro falhando nas mãos trêmulas e nervosas de seu pai.

Ela tragou com os olhos fechados e soltou a fumaça lentamente, se acalmando. Somente quando os abriu novamente é que viu o garoto sentado nos degraus da casa. Se aproximou em silêncio, sentando-se ao lado dele e passando um braço sobre seus ombros antes de tragar novamente.

- Você vai para Hogwarts, está ouvindo? Nem que custe minha vida para isso. - e então sua voz se amenizou – Não escute seu pai, ele não faz ideia do que está falando. - soltou a fumaça mais uma vez e depositou um pequeno beijo sobre os cabelos negros como os seus – Vai tudo ficar bem, meu príncipe.

Ele sorriu e acenou em concordância. Era _seu príncipe_. Mágico. E tinha orgulho disso.

**FIM**


	11. Severus  II

**Severus Snape**

Lily estava deitada em seu colo.

A percepção deste fato imobilizou automaticamente o garoto. Os olhos negros pararam imediatamente em algum ponto da página do livro que ele lia e se arregalaram um pouco como um reflexo à tensão que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo.

- Estou com sono, Sevirus. - a menina disse, preguiçosamente, indiferente ao que estava se passando no organismo do amigo com seu ato.

- Tudo bem. - a voz baixa soou constante, não revelando com muito esforço a vontade de gritar e de tirá-la para dançar ao mesmo tempo que o invadia.

Nunca tiveram nada tão íntimo do que aquilo. Quer dizer, beijos no rosto, abraços, toques eventuais não era a mesma coisa do que você deitar sua cabeça sobre o corpo de outra pessoa.

Lentamente, ele fechou o livro e o deixou de lado, olhando atentamente à volta. Estavam sentados sob uma das árvores dos jardins, um pouco afastados da maioria dos alunos que se reuniam na beira do lago, fazendo barulho demais para que eles conseguissem estudar. Estava quente, não era de se espantar que Lily sentisse sono com aquela moleza que parecia subir do chão e tomar conta do corpo.

Ninguém prestava atenção neles.

Os dedos frios e, neste momento, trêmulos de Severus percorreram os cabelos ruivos que contrastavam com o fundo negro do seu uniforme. Ele amava aqueles cabelos. Amava as cores de Lily. Amava seus olhos, a cor deles e a forma que ela o olhava, com tanta atenção e um certo carinho, presente também em sua voz. Amava o perfume que emanava daqueles fios cor de cobre e de sua pele quando ficavam muito próximos.

Ele amava Lily. Mas nunca admitiria isso.

Ainda não era tempo. Não conseguiria. As palavras enroscavam na garganta e tropeçavam, fazendo-o se sentir um imbecil. E ele não era imbecil e não poderia parecer um imbecil logo para ela, com quem gostaria de ficar para sempre.

Ele se casaria com ela, talvez, um dia. Teria filhos com ela. Seriam uma família muito melhor do que seu pai e sua mãe foram e muito mais estável do que a família de Lily com aquela irmã maníaca.

Eles seriam felizes juntos.

Isso era certo.

Um dia.

**FIM**


End file.
